Grandia III: Secrets
by Naoblue1231
Summary: What if Yuki had a secret, how will Alfina react? I can't tell you the rating or it'd be a givaway, but it all depends on how you look at it. AUish, be warned and hopefully openminded
1. The Crash

Okay I'm playing Grandia III right now, and I thought, "What if Yuki had a few secrets?" So i decided to make a little(I hope) story out of it.

If you don't know the characters just play along because I'm not going to describe them, just go to gamespot . com or something.

I don't own Gradia III or any other of it's games or merchandise, so it would be pointless to sue me, I'm broke.

Anyway here it is, 'Grandia III: Secrets'

Chapter 1 'the Crash'

0000000000000000000000

'I still can't believe i'm finally flying! I wish I didn't have to leave Miranda and Alonso behind, but I promised to help Alfina, and I'll see them again.' Yuki looked back to the secondary cockpit at the girl in question. The blond communicator seemed just as hyped as flying as Yuki was.

"Hey Alfina, do you want to try flying it?" Yuki asked from the primary cockpit of the blue flier.

"Really Yuki? You're sure? Okay!" Alfina took the yoke (is that what it's called?) after Yuki switched flight to her.

"There. How is it?"

"Course set, Aricroff temple. How am I doing Yuki?"

"You're doing fine, but lower altitude, we're flying into those clouds." Alfina tried to lower the plane but the yoke wouldn't budge, "Alfina? What's wrong?"

"Yuki, it won't move, can you do it?" Yuki took the controls back and tried to maneuver them out of the clouds but found the plane was indeed very resistant.

"I can try but these clouds are weird, they're heavy, almost clinging to us." Alfina, worried, looked around to find something that might help them. To her left she saw a large figure moving through the clouds.

"Yuki, what is that?" Alfina yelled over the storm clouds they we're in pointing to the figure.

"I don't know, I'll get closer." Yuki flew the plane towards the large, scaly, snake looking figure. Alfina saw someone standing on the head of the snake.

"Yuki! Fly closer!" Alfina exclaimed, pointing at the front of the large snake.

"Right" Yuki, pushing the plane for all it was worth (which was probably a lot)flew even closer to the snake's head. When they got close enough, Alfina recognized who was standing on the snake's head. But the snake jerked, hitting the plane and breaking it's wing off. While falling Alfina screamed out one thing.

"Emelious!" Then both we're unconscious.

0000000000000000000000

Kinda short, but it was more of a prologue I guess. Well tell me what you think so far.


	2. Camp

Okay, reviews are appreciated, but flames are accepted as well. Though I'll read it, feel sad, then forget all about it the next day.

Chapter 2 'Camp'

0000000000000000000000

Pounding headache.

That's the first thing Yuki noticed.

Second was his memory of what had just happened. Groaning Yuki sat up, his eyes slowly regaining focus.

What he saw was his worst nightmare.

His blue plan was trashed, flyable, but not more than a short distance. Not to mention it seemed to still be smoking.

"Aww, man, and I had just gotten this from Schmidt too." Then two thoughts to horrible to think about entered his mind. One, where was Alfina? Two, which he was able to checked, was his pendent intact?

Luckily his pendent was indeed in one piece, so he started his search for Alfina.

"Alfina! Are you okay?" Which was a short lived search.

"I'm fine Yuki, can you just get me down?" Alfina said, from the branch of a tree, which had trapped her and saved her life at the same time.

"Okay, be right there." Yuki walked around the wreckage toward the tree where Alfina was currently sitting high up in. Though he didn't notice the Lycanthope sneaking up on him in the commotion, not until Alfina's warning, to which he turn, to get stabbed right in the chest by the monster's javelin.

When the monster removed it's javelin, Yuki didn't see the damage, he didn't see Alfina jump from the tree, kill the Lycanthope, he didn't see her desperately trying to heal him with magic. He didn't see his pendent fall, broken and unusable.

All he saw was black.(1)

000000000000000000

Pain.

Unlike last time when he woke up his pain wasn't just in his head, his whole body was in pain. When pain had allowed him to see, he saw he was in a tent. 'Alfina must have found the emergency supplies in the wreckage.'

Looking down Yuki saw the damage. His chest was bound, hiding anything under, with a bit of red coloring the white bandage. After a quick check over, Yuki recalled the worst of the damage. While his pendent had most likely absorbed some of the damage, inadvertently saving him, it had doomed him as well.

He was really born a she, but a bad experience had led Yuki to going to her friend Rotts' father, who at the time had been a genius inventor. He designed a the pendent of Yuki's so that his body would appear to be a boy's.

**Flashback**

"Mina, what's wrong?" A younger, female form of Yuki asked her best friend and girlfriend, Mina. They had been friends, along with Rotts, since they where out of diapers. At age 11, Yuki realized she liked girls more than she liked boys. After confiding this to Mina, they had to decided to experiment, nothing serious, just to see what it was like.

"Yuki, I can't be with you, my parents said they'll disown me if I do. I'm so sorry." Mina had tears in her eyes, and was trying her best not to cry into Yuki's shoulder.

"But...didn't you tell them we weren't serious about this, Miranda doesn't seem to mind." Yuki was confused, what was wrong with kissing your friend? She didn't have any romantic feelings toward Mina, though she still loved her as a friend.

"Y-yes, but they don't care, Yuki I don't want to leave you. I have no idea what to do." Mina broke down to the ground, reduced to sobs.

"You can live with us, at least until your sure about what you want to do." Yuki offered, she was sure Miranda wouldn't mind.

"I-I...alright."

The next few months had gone by miserably, Mina's parents had officially disowned, and left her. They went to the nearest dock and moved to the mainland. Though she hadn't said anything, Mina was thinking of suicide. She wrote a note saying how sorry she was about troubling the two, then when Yuki was working on her latest idea for a airplane, she had jumped off the cliff to the ocean.

The next month Yuki wouldn't leave her workroom, though when she did, she wouldn't talk for almost the next year. Finally, when she decided to talk, she went to Rotts' dad and asked him to make her something, claiming that if she had been a boy, Mina wouldn't have died. Rotts' father had no way to disagree, made the pendent to Yuki. Half a year later he died from a lab explosion.

**End Flashback**

'No! I won't let that happen to Alfina. I'll just tell her and she'll be disgusted and won't like me anymore, but at least I won't have to worry about it anymore.' As much as Yuki would have liked to believe that, she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

During her zoning, Yuki had started crying. When Alfina heard Yuki making sounds she entered the tent. She found Yuki turned toward the back of the tent, sitting up.

"Oh Yuki, I was so worried. I thought I had lost you." Alfina, not knowing the internal conflict within Yuki, ran up and hugged Yuki from behind.

"Alfina, I have to tell you something."

00000000000000000000

How will Alfina react, how will Yuki react to her reaction, and so on.

Okay, what do you think, flames will undoubtedly come, and I know the idea is out there, but I'm best with shoujo-ai, and the YukixAlfina relationship was strong, so I just changed a few minor details.


	3. Truth

Well, this story is doing far better than all my rest, so I'm pretty much obligated to continue it. But I will admit, it went slower that I had hoped.

_Previously:_

"_Oh Yuki, I was so worried. I thought I had lost you." Alfina, not knowing the internal conflict within Yuki, ran up and hugged Yuki from behind._

"_Alfina, I have to tell you something."_

(A/N: Yuki will now be referred to as she, so I don't confuse myself.)

0000000000000000000000

So there they sat, the now female Yuki, and the confused Alfina, Alfina embracing the bandaged girl from behind.

"What is it Yuki?" Alfina asked, still oblivious to Yuki's changes. Yuki just stared forward and mumbled something. "What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Yuki winced and mumbled again louder, but still not enough for Alfina hear her. "Please Yuki, is something wrong?" Yuki, not being able to hide her annoyance/grief, said her next sentence louder than she would have liked.

"I'm a girl!" Realizing she had yelled, Yuki lowered her voice and continued with tears in her eyes, "I've always been a girl, but something really bad happened, and I don't want it to happen again."

Yuki closed her eyes and waited for Alfina's disgusted reply. Alfina, though a bit nonplussed, was not angry, or disgusted, she was just curious as to why her friend had disguised herself as a boy.

"But, why? I mean why would you want to be a boy? What happened?" Yuki was surprised that Alfina didn't flip out, even her mom Miranda (I still can't believe she's supposed to be 34, she looks young enough to be Yuki's sister or something) was a little angry at first, though understood after Yuki explained herself. But there was not any respite in Alfina's voice.

'Maybe that means Alfina can understand too.' With that thought in mind, Yuki explained everything that lead up to Yuki's decision, except for the liking girls part.

"So, she jumped? She didn't even say an actual goodbye? I don't mean to be mean, but that is just dumb! What was she thinking?" Yuki had expected Alfina to be mad, but at her, not at her friend and kissing partner. Alfina didn't know much about the girl Yuki was talking about, but knew that she was the reason that Yuki had ended up so traumatized.

"Aren't you angry at me? I mean I basically lied to you." Alfina stopped her mini rant and stared at Yuki before speaking.

"Did you ever really say you were a boy? Besides I don't care either way, you're still the Yuki I've been traveling for the last month (about right?)." 'And the one I think I love.' Though she didn't add the last part.

"Y-you really don't mind?" Yuki asked uncertainly, "I mean don't you think its weird?" Alfina laughed.

"Yes it is very weird, but after this any other secret will be boring. Though a few hints would've been nice." Alfina said jokingly, which caused Yuki to laugh, making Alfina feel proud to finally make Yuki smile. 'Such a beautiful smile. Wait, not right now!' Mentally shaking herself, Alfina turned all her attention back to Yuki.

"Yeah well, after five years, I got pretty good at hiding any public urges. Though flying was one I could never get rid of, even if I had wanted to." 'She really isn't disgusted or anything, I guess I didn't dare hope this, but I'm so relieved.'

"Now that we have cleared up the matter of your gender, you need to go to sleep and let your injuries fully heal." The look in Alfina's eyes softened the stern statement she gave to Yuki.

"Yes, ma'am." Yuki stiffened her back and played along, though the large smile plastered on her face didn't help the image. "Wait, where are you going to sleep." looking around Yuki only saw the one cot in the small tent.

"Outside, why?"

"Won't that be uncomfortable for you?"

"Well maybe a little, but your injured, so you take the cot." Yuki was going to argue, but the stern look in not only Alfina's stance (sitting stance), and the look in her eyes left no arguments.

"No fair, fine I'll take the cot." With that Alfina tucked Yuki into the cot and left the tent. Before letting exhaustion take its full toll on her, Yuki let a single thought go through her mind.

'Maybe I have a chance after all.'

Then Yuki fell asleep.

000000000000000000

That was fun, though I'm sure some people won't think as much. Sorry if the chapters seem short, but I'm still getting used to this so bear with me.

Next chapter, Alfina's feelings more private feelings on the matter, and an actual description of what the new, or is it old, Yuki looks like (**Gasp**), seeing as how I have worked it in just yet.

Hope to seem some happy reviews, though I'll even take flames, can't say I'll like'm though.


	4. A New Ally

Okay I know it was a long wait, but here's chapter four, and if I miss any details, blame it on the fact that I'm doing this pretty late.

I realize that besides the whole gender thing and the explosion, this is still following the original story line, so I'm going to change it here and now.

Over the next few days Yuki had to stay in camp, until she was healed at least. Alfina would go off into the woods and try to find food, while Yuki would cook whatever she had found. Of course, Alfina wondered why Yuki was so insistent that she not cook. Luckily, for Yuki, she took the excuse that she shouldn't do everything.

It was uncomfortable for Yuki to walk but as long as she didn't have to walk a long distance she would be fine. Though being stir crazy was a whole different matter. When she wasn't cooking, she had nothing else to do. She couldn't do any exercises with her chest wound, and without any tools, taking her frustrations out on her flier was out of the question.

She ended up practicing her skills with her Mana Eggs, if not to just tire herself out.

Three Days Later

"Okay, as long as we don't run into any strong monsters out here, you should be fine as long as we walk slow." Alfina, blushing heavily told Yuki. A little dirty and with a few scratches from nearby weak monsters was all that she had suffered, physically, and had just rebound Yuki's chest, hiding the long gash under her breasts. This, of course, meant that Yuki had to be topless, which was the reason that Alfina was blushing.

Seeing Yuki's breasts filled Alfina with a strong desire to touch them, but held back, for Yuki's injury and the uncertainty of how Yuki would react. When Yuki saw Alfina blushing she covered her amusement with great difficultly.

"What's the matter Alfina?" Yuki asked innocently. Alfina stood up, huffed, and began packing the camping supplies while trying to get the blush on her face to go down. Yuki laughed to herself while putting on her shirt and jacket on over her bandages. Looking down she was glad that she had the bandages, because if she didn't her breasts would only be covered by her thin blue shirt and the leather jacket could only cover so much.

'Great, now I have to wear a bra.' Yuki hadn't needed to wear a bra when she had been younger, and becoming a boy made wearing a bra a bit pointless. (...unless your like that, then go right ahead)

"Alfina, I think I'm going to need new clothes when we get to the temple." Alfina jumped from being snapped out of her reverie on Yuki's breasts, but was able to hid the blush when she realized she hadn't been packing. Hurrying her packing of the small tent Alfina nodded, but didn't trust herself to talk

'I guess I really did a number on her, maybe I have a bigger chance than I first thought.'

"I need a break." Yuki breathed out, breathing heavily. Sitting down on a nearby rock, Yuki groaned in exhaustion.

"B-But, we're almost there." Alfina didn't sit, but was a little tired herself.

"I know, but we've been walking the last two hours non-stop, and this pack is heavy." Yuki had convinced Alfina that'd she'd have to carry the pack, considering that she couldn't fight in her condition.

"I can't carry it and fight, but since we're almost there, why don't I carry it and you lead, I'm sure any stronger monsters are deeper in the forest." Yuki nodded and stood to take off, when she heard rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Whose there?" Yuki yelled, dropping the pack fully, then went to pull out her sword, before wincing and falling from the sudden movement. Alfina moved in front of Yuki with her staff drawn.

"Show yourself!" A female humanoid figure came out with her arms down, her stance open, showing a full sense of vulnerability. The girl had yellow slitted eyes, long violet hair tied behind her in a long, thick, braid, with black ears sticking out the top of her head, sharp claws that could probably do some serious damage, and small fangs sticking out of her closed mouth.(Think a Mithra from Final Fantasy XI, without the fur)

"Who are you?" Yuki asked from behind, Alfina. The girl didn't move, but spoke out in a quite, girlish voice.

"My name is Raija(1), and I mean you no harm. I wanted to ask you to let me accompany you." The girl still didn't show any signs of hostility, but Alfina still stood on guard.

"How can we trust you?" Yuki asked again, now standing, but clutching her injury, slightly hunched over and breathing heavily. Raija turned her gaze to the injured teen and smiled, showing her white teeth, and her sharp fangs.

"Your injured, and while I sense a great magical power from your blonde friend, I could stop her before she had gotten a strong spell off. In other words if I had wanted to do anything to you, I would've already." Yuki nodded to Alfina, who put her staff away, but was still on guard just in case. Raija relaxed showing her full height, which was a few inches shorter than Yuki.

"Why do you want to come with us?" Alfina asked curiously, while Yuki sat back down. Raija, still in her same spot, shrugged.

"For the fact you actually trusted me. Had you attacked, I'm sure you'd be a little worse off than before. That's what happened to the last group I had approached, but don't worry, nothing life threating happened." Raija laughed to herself then spoke to Yuki, "You know, I'm sure I could make something to help with the pain from that wound."

"You could tell?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Besides the show you put on?" Raija dead paned. Yuki blushed embarrassed, then Raija continued, "I'm sure you'll need something, I can smell the blood from the injury opening back up."

"I would be vary much obliged if you did, this thing hurts pretty bad, and a little relief would be nice." Raija nodded and turned to Alfina.

"I'll go get the herbs and such that'll I need, you take off the bandages, but keep the wound covered. It wouldn't do to let it get infected." Alfina blushed and nodded, then left the camp, not missing the mutual blush between the two girls.

'Perhaps these two are closer than I first thought. Oh well.'

"I'll be right back." Then Raija went off back into the woods. Looking to Yuki, Alfina blushed harder.

"Looks like we have a new traveling partner." Yuki said, trying to change the subject on both their minds, though from different perspectives.

"Yeah, and a cute one, that knows something about medical stuff." Whether Alfina had meant to say the first part out loud or not, it had the same effect on both their minds again, leading to a different series of thoughts, now including the cat girl, Raija.

"I know." Yuki sighed, not meaning to say that out loud, but didn't take notice.

(1)Raija is my form of Raiju, which I think is the Japanese god, I think it means "thunder animal" or something, and appears as a smaller animal, or a cat in this instance.

Raija is mine, seeing as how that wasn't in the front.

About halfway through this chapter I decided to add mine own character, and I think I'll just have to make you imagine Yuki in your own way as a girl, because it's kinda hard to work it in, but if I get the chance I will.

Sorry the update took so long, but I've had school and stuff to worry about. I'll work on chapter five ASAP.


	5. Note

Sorry, but I it's going to be a while before I update this, I just rented it, and I waited too long to update. I'll see what I can do about it though.


End file.
